No te dejaré olvidarme
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Los recuerdos siempre son algo preciado para el ser humano, pero al ser perdidos el corazón sufre como si espinas se clavaran en él. Mickey no quiere ese dolor, tan solo quiere recuperar aquella bella sonrisa que le fue arrebatada. Necesitaba aquellos recuerdos devuelta, su sonrisa devuelta, lo necesitaba a él devuelta.


_**Este fanfic participa en el concurso del grupo "EmilxMickey". Disfruten de una buena dosis de ternura y feels(?)**_

* * *

" _ **No Te Dejaré Olvidarme"**_

Mickey practicaba sus saltos con bastantes ganas, las competencias nacionales estaban cerca. Aterrizó perfectamente en el salto que dio y sonrió con suficiencia, debía ser el primer lugar, era la nueva meta que se había autoimpuesto. Sala se unió a esa causa, ella también quería ganar los nacionales femeninos y se dedicaba a practicar con las mismas ganas que su hermano, ahí es cuando uno podía notar lo parecidos que podían ser. Desde lo del Grand Prix, Mickey le hizo caso a su hermana y le dio el espacio personal que ella le pedía y, la verdad, fue sano para ambos. Ahora que ya no estaba sobre Sala todo el tiempo, Mickey tenía más tiempo para él, comenzó a salir más e interactuar con sus compañeros de pista y otros competidores, incluso logró mantener una conversación fluida con Seung Gil-Lee, y eso que el coreano era igual de reacio a socializar como él. Claro que eso no evitaba que estuviera al pendiente de los pretendientes de su querida hermana para mantenerlos alejados, eso era algo que no cambiaría de un día para otro.

Y hablando de pretendientes: Emil Nekola.

Desde niños Mickey pensaba que el checo solo buscaba juntarse con él para estar cerca de Sala, siempre lo atrapaba mirando en dirección a ellos y luego la desviaba notablemente avergonzado. Esa actitud por su parte hizo que el italiano sospechara de él y tratara de alejarlo, pero eso parecía divertirlo y le seguía a todos lados, incluso de mayores. Al principio fue bastante molesto, pero fue agradable hablar con alguien más que no fuera su hermana. Claro que amaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella, siempre atesoraría cada segundo, pero no es como que pudiera hablar de todo con ella.

Otro salto perfecto, parecía concentrado con la pista para él solo y con los recuerdos yendo por su mente. Con el tiempo aceptó la presencia de Emil en el grupo que conformaban su hermana y él, después de muchas insistencias de ambos, claro que jamás dejó de sospechar que el checo tenía intensiones de caerle bien para salir con su inocente hermana. Y, aún así, se convirtió en alguien al que podía considerar su mejor amigo, se ayudaban con las rutinas, compartían música, podían confiar uno en el otro, eso es algo que Mickey no hubiera creído posible. Seguía sin poder socializar mucho con las demás personas, pero le bastaba con Sala y Emil.

A veces le daba risa escucharlo hablar en italiano, su pronunciación era pésima y solía confundir siempre algunas palabras o términos, con Sala le habían enseñado unos insultos sin decirle sus significados provocando que regañaran al checo, los gemelos se habían reído tanto que también los castigaron al saberlos culpables de aquello. Sucedió algo parecido cuando Emil le enseñaba checo, terminaron insultándose cada uno en su idioma natal pero muertos de la risa, ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que el italiano atesoraba junto a su amigo.

Estuvo también la vez en que estaban en la misma pista practicando y ninguno se dio cuenta de la dirección en la que iban, chocaron de espaldas y, al caer, se deslizaron hasta quedar contra una de las paredes de la pista. Comenzaron a reír un tanto adoloridos pero sin ninguna lesión visible al parecer, pero claro, también les siguió los gritos de sus entrenadores dándoles una buena regañada, pero ambos seguían aguantando la risa. No vieron a Sala a lo lejos que lucía bastante sorprendida de que su hermano estuviera riendo de esa forma con Emil, cuando chocaba con otros compañeros lucía siempre molesto y ahora lucía muy diferente, eso le hizo sonreír contenta.

Mickey puede incluso recordar la primera vez que Emil lloró frente a él.

Fue bastante… raro. Lo encontró debajo de las gradas en posición fetal sollozando, con trece años ya casi estaba alcanzándolo en altura, pero ahora lucía tan pequeño y triste. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue arrodillarse a su lado y rodearlo con los brazos para consolarlo. Le cantó en italiano, solía hacer eso para calmar a su hermana cuando era molestada por otros niños. El rubio no dijo nada hasta que sus sollozos fueron bajando en intensidad y pudo formar una frase coherente: Unos tipos de la edad de Mickey le habían estado molestando diciéndole cosas como que volviera por donde había venido, que no tenía talento y que solo ocupaba espacio en la pista, además de que su acento también era objeto de burla, no es como que hablara un italiano fluido o un inglés muy perfecto aún. ¿Cómo terminó todo eso? Solo digamos que fue la primera vez que el italiano defendió a golpes a alguien más que no fuera Sala.

Dejó a los dos chicos que habían molestado a su amigo en el suelo de la pista, uno con los labios partidos y otro con una herida en la ceja del puñetazo que le dio, obvio que él también recibió unos buenos moretones y la mejilla hinchada, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia se mantenía presente en su rostro. Los gritos de su entrenador y su hermana no se hicieron esperar, la riña duró una hora entera sobre que no debía de andar peleando a golpes por ahí, menos aún en el hielo y que tenía mucha suerte de que nadie hubiera salido gravemente herido. Al final no podría poner sus patines en la pista durante dos semanas enteras, si quería volver a entrenar debería disculparse ya que los otros dos metidos en el asunto ya habían sido obligados a disculparse con Emil.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-. Preguntó molesta su hermana, ella sabía muy bien que Mickey no se disculparía y esperaría las dos semanas. Aún no entendía bien lo que pasó, de un momento a otro esos chicos estaban siendo golpeados por su hermano y viceversa, que recuerde ellos no estuvieron coqueteándole ni nada parecido.

-Esos idiotas estuvieron molestando a Emil-. Sala le miró con confusión.- Lo encontré llorando y me contó lo que pasó, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

-¡Obviamente no ir a golpearlos directamente Mickey!-. Ahora la muchacha también estaba molesta, primero porque no le haya contado aquello, y segundo porque su hermano fuera un impulsivo fácil de meter en problemas.- Espera, ¿defendiste a…?

-¡Mickey!-. Ambos se voltearon hacia quien había gritado y vieron al checo llegar directo a lanzarse a abrazar al moreno, este soltó un ligero gemido de dolor.- P-Perdón, me contaron lo que pasó. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¿Tú también me vas a cuestionar ahora?-. Michele gruñó con molestia, pero frotó la espalda del checo con suavidad.- Tú fuiste quien me dijo que te habían estado molestando…

-¡Pero no esperaba que fueras a golpearlos! Y ahora estás castigado, me siento culpable-. El rostro del rubio mostraba total aflicción ante la situación.

-¿Puedes calmarte? Son solo dos semanas.

-Aún así, deberías disculparte y volver a la pista.

-¿De qué me debo disculpar? ¿Por darles su merecido? Y una mierda.

-¡Mickey!-. Regañó Sala, se había mantenido callada observando la escena con ojos curiosos.

-Ellos ya se disculparon Mickey…

-Pues me alegro, yo no hice nada malo, no me disculparé-. Pasó la mano sobre la cabeza de Emil antes de irse a buscar sus cosas para irse.

-Descuida, los Crispino somos muy tercos cuando nos lo proponemos-. Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de volver para llevarse también a su hermana, a pesar de todo no la dejaría sola con el checo causando la risa de estos dos últimos. Ni Emil ni Michele supieron nunca que después de aquello Sala también se había encargado de darles una pequeña lección a aquellos dos tipos sobre no meterse con sus amigos.

Mickey volvió a sonreír mientras patinaba de espaldas, recuerda perfectamente que no se disculpó y esperó pacientemente a que las dos semanas pasasen para volver a patinar, pero igual fue a diario para acompañar a su hermana desde las gradas y vigilar que ningún chico se le acercara e, indirectamente, también se aseguraba de que nadie más molestara al rubio. Su hermana lo sabía, pero, con pequeñas sonrisas, no decía nada al respecto.

El italiano se detuvo en medio de la pista y secó el sudor de su frente, la verdad es que si había terminado por aceptar la presencia del checo en su vida y había empezado a cuidarlo de igual forma, podía llamarlo su amigo, podía aceptar que siempre estuviera revoloteando encima de él, podía aceptar que también cuidara a su hermana. Suspiró, era difícil pensarlo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que, en realidad, no tenía problema con ello por más que hubiera una pequeña molestia en la boca de su estómago.

-¡Mickey!-. Y ahí estaba su constante dolor de cabeza y amigo. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, no le había avisado que estaría de visita. Estaba con una radiante sonrisa en el borde de la pista, patinó hasta él siéndole lanzada una botella de agua que logró atrapar al llegar.- Eso fue impresionante, seguro lograrás una gran puntuación con esos saltos.

-Gracias, no sabía que estarías en Italia.

-Le avisé a Sala, creí que te lo había dicho-. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa molestia en su estómago, apretó un poco la botella de agua.

-No, no lo hizo, seguramente lo olvidó, aunque pudiste decírmelo directamente-. Sonrió con algo de falsedad, le alegraba que estuviera allí pero lo de Sala le había picado un poco los nervios.

-Lo siento, es que le avisé cuando ya estaba tomando el vuelo y debía apagar el celular-. Parecía arrepentido y eso logró hacer entrar en razón al moreno, tomó aire y volvió a apretar la botella.

-No es necesario que te disculpes Emil, solo era un comentario-. Debía decirle lo que había pasado por su mente, ya podría arrepentirse después de las consecuencias. Alzó el mentón y le miró directo a los ojos.- Emil, quería decirte algo importante.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué cosa Mickey?-. Por alguna razón las mejillas del rubio se habían coloreado de rosa, era por pequeñas cosas como esa que el italiano recordaba los años de diferencia que tenía con él.

-Te felicito, lo lograste.

-¿Cómo dices?-. Ahora lucía realmente confundido.

-Siéntete halagado, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie en años Emil, en años. Te lograste ganar mi aprobación, eres mi amigo y me has demostrado que realmente vales la pena. Tienes mi permiso para salir con Sala, si es que ella te acepta-. Y, la verdad, esperaba que no, pero no había vuelta atrás. La molestia en su estómago seguía allí presente. El rostro de Emil lo desconcertó, lucía decepcionado.

-Que… bien Mickey. Gracias, supongo. Te seré sincero, aunque te lo he dicho miles de veces ya, no me gusta Sala. La quiero sí, pero la veo como una hermana mayor-. Emil no podía creer que volvían a tener esa conversación, al parecer Sala tenía razón con lo que le dijo hace unos años, los Crispino son muy tercos.

-¿Y entonces por qué siempre estabas tratando de caerme bien? Nunca te alejabas de nosotros.

-Por eso Mickey, porque sí quería caerte bien, quería ser TÚ amigo. Debes dejar de pensar que me acerqué por ella, no me malinterpretes, aprecio mucho su amistad, pero no me interesa románticamente-. Emil alzó los brazos con una sonrisa decaída apartando la mirada del mayor.

-¿Qué te sucede? Pareces decepcionado con lo que dije-. Michele se cruzó de brazos, aún no entendía la actitud del checo, había llegado muy feliz a la pista.

-No esperaba que fueras a decirme eso, creí que era otra cosa, olvídalo-. Eso le hizo enarcar una ceja y le picó la curiosidad.- De cualquier forma ya me debo ir, debes estar ocupado y yo debo acomodar mis cosas-. Antes de que se fuera el italiano le retuvo el brazo.- ¿Mickey?

-Me vas a decir qué te sucede, ¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Dije yo algo malo?-. Él sabía perfectamente que el checo ya podía cuidarse solo, pero aún así se seguía preocupando como cuando eran niños.

-No me pasa nada malo, es solo por el vuelo. Oye, me quedaré hasta las nacionales, vine a apoyarlos, mi entrenador vino conmigo y dijo que no habría problema ya que podía seguir entrenando en la pista de aquí-. Le estaba ocultando algo, era obvio si trataba de cambiar así de tema balbuceando cualquier cosa, además de jugar con el cierre de su chaqueta cada vez que mentía.

-Emil-. Le detuvo el moreno de su palabrería.- Quiero saber qué ocultas, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?-. Otra vez bajó la mirada evitando su mirada.- Mírame cuando te hablo Nekola, siempre te lo repito.

-Mickey debo irme enserio-. Tiró de su brazo para soltarse pero fue inútil. Al rubio no le quedó de otra más que suspirar, él y su bocota.- Mira, no es nada importante en realidad, solo me desconcertó lo que dijiste de Sala, aunque me alegra saber que me tienes esa confianza-. Volvió a sonreír como siempre, pero el italiano no quedó tranquilo con esa respuesta y solo resopló soltando su brazo al fin.

-Confío en ti, es solo que siempre se me acercaban por Sala, eso me ha hecho desconfiar un poco…

-Repito, me acerqué por ti, eres tú el que me había llamado la atención-. Mickey le volvió a mirar a los ojos provocando otro intenso sonrojo.- M-Me refiero a por como protegías a Sala y la pasión con que patinabas, nada del otro mundo-. Soltó una risa que hasta a él mismo le pareció ridícula, solo quería salir de allí esperando que el moreno no escuchara su corazón en ese momento.

-Ja, bien, pareciera que me estás diciendo que te gustaba o algo así-. El italiano comenzó a reír al verlo de esa forma.

- _No es como que hayas dejado de gustarme_ -. Las risas pararon y Emil supo que la había cagado. Le había escuchado. Bien, tenía dos opciones, la primera…

-¿Te gusto yo?-. Mickey se apuntó a sí mismo otra vez con una sensación en su estómago, diferente a la molestia anterior que había sentido pero que no sabía explicar.

Emil mandó a la mierda sus opciones y huyó sin importarle el grito del italiano. Este mismo corrió tras él quitándose rápido los patines sin importarle ir solo en calcetines, debía alcanzarlo y no tenía tiempo. Mickey no entendía nada, de un momento a otro el checo le había confesado sentir una atracción por él según parecía, pero debía aclarar esto ahora, el nudo en su estómago se lo decía. Por suerte la persecución no duró mucho más que al llegar al primer piso del establecimiento, el italiano logró volver a aferrar el brazo ajeno y ambos trataron de recuperar un poco el aliento.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-. Fue lo primero que logró articular.

-Olvídalo Mickey, olvídalo por favor-. El rubio estaba realmente desesperado y asustado, sentía que en cualquier momento sería golpeado o algo así, además de las malditas ganas de llorar.- No quiero que esto se vuelva raro, dejémoslo con que fue una broma ¿Sí?

-No, quiero que aclaremos esto ahora-. Esta vez aferró ambos brazos del checo para tratar de evitar cualquier otro intento de huida.- ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

-Mickey por favor…

-¿Por eso estabas así hace rato?

-¡Michele! Me estás lastimando-. Eso lo tomó con la guardia baja, tanto el que dijera su nombre como lo otro, miró sus manos y, efectivamente, estaba apretando con fuerza los brazos del rubio, le soltó de golpe.

-L-Lo siento-. Le miró y pudo ver algunas lágrimas en los ojos del checo, el nudo en su estómago se intensificó y se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo.- Emil yo…

-No digas nada, por favor no lo hagas-. El menor se frotó los brazos y miraba a cualquier dirección menos hacia él, el italiano se quedó callado.- Sé que tu respuesta es negativa, solo te pido que actuemos como que nada pasó, tú concéntrate en las nacionales y yo te estaré apoyando y a Sala también, nos vemos mañana-. Su sonrisa solo lo empeoró, era triste y desanimada por más que trataba de mostrar lo contrario.

Mickey no dijo nada más y le permitió irse sin más interrupciones. Sus pies se movieron en automático devuelta a la pista para buscar sus cosas y sus patines que habían quedado olvidados en la confusión. Había entrenado lo suficiente ese día, además dudaba que pudiera concentrarse en sus saltos y su rutina con lo que acababa de suceder, necesitaba aire. Con la vista pegada en el piso se fue a su departamento caminando esperando así despejar la mente, bien se sabrá que no le funcionó de nada. Lo mismo durante la noche, apenas y pudo pegar ojo recordando la cara que había puesto Emil. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras al día siguiente que, esperaba, no se notaban tanto en realidad. Supuso que el checo actuaría como si nada y él era el único que estaba tomando demasiada importancia al asunto.

Al entrar a la pista luego de haber calentado su hermana le saludó en la distancia mientras patinaba, al menos logró darle una pequeña sonrisa con un saludo decente de parte de su mano. ¿Debería contarle lo que sucedió? Dio unas vueltas a la pista. No, quizás Sala le hubiera dado algún consejo o algo por el estilo pero prefería no meterla en la situación, era algo entre Emil y él. Eso le hizo estremecer un poco, si bien no era la primera vez que guardaba un secreto era el primero que tenía que ver con el checo, desde el asunto con los tipos que le habían molestado hace algunos años ella le había obligado a prometer contarle cualquier cosa que pasara con Emil, por pequeño que fuese. Esto no era de demasiada relevancia ¿Cierto? Dio un salto y se desvió demasiado al aterrizar, su entrenador se lo recalcó.

Suspiró, no tenía caso matar sus neuronas pensando en ello, solo debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo y ver cómo terminaba todo. Pero su cerebro no parecía querer colaborar con él. ¿Y si, en realidad, Sala ya sabía sobre lo de Emil? Seguro que él le habría contado, quizás mucho antes de lo sucedido el día anterior, quizás ellos mantenían conversaciones a escondidas de él sobre varios temas, por algo le había avisado a ella antes que a él que venía a Italia… ¿Y por qué razón eso le seguía irritando tanto? _"Por Sala"_ Se trató de auto convencer, simplemente le daba bronca que se llevaran tan bien a sus espaldas, si es que realmente lo hacían, eran solo especulaciones suyas. Curiosamente la frustración le hizo dar un salto perfecto, pero no le quitaba las ganas de querer gritar y azotar algo.

Para empeorarlo, su teléfono empezó a sonar desde su bolso y un compañero se lo recalcó, simplemente dijo que lo dejaran pasar y siguió practicando su rutina. Escuchó desde un lado al entrenador de Emil quejándose de la impuntualidad de este, miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba a lo lejos, ya eran las 12 de la tarde y no había señales del checo. Tenía cierta idea respecto a su falta, pero no es como que pudiera decirlo en voz alta. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo dejó pasar de nuevo, no debía ser nada importante. Finalmente estaba más tranquilo cuando ahora fue el teléfono de Sala el que sonó y esta sí fue a contestar, decidió no prestarle atención y cuando apenas iba a dar otro salto su hermana gritó horrorizada llamando la atención de toda la pista, principalmente la suya.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Mickey! ¡Mickey!-. La tostada piel de la italiana se volvió de un pálido alarmante y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, patinó rápido hacia el entrenador del checo diciéndole algo muy rápido pero que también hizo palidecer al hombre.

-¡Sala! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!-. Llegó a su lado rápido sujetándola en caso de que realmente fuera a desmayarse, no lo hizo pero sí empezó a llorar afligida. En medio de sus balbuceos Michelle pudo entender "Emil", "hospital" y "accidente", eso fue suficiente para que él también palideciera.

No podía darse el lujo de procesar la noticia en ese momento, como pudo empujó a su hermana para que fuera por sus cosas mientras él le explicaba a su entrenador que era una emergencia, este mismo se ofreció a llevarlos a ellos y al entrenador del checo al hospital para no perder más tiempo. En el camino Sala explicó la situación con la voz rota, esa mañana cuando Emil iba de camino a la pista un imbécil no había respetado el semáforo y rompió en llanto otra vez al decir la palabra "choque". Mickey se sintió enfermo, el nudo en su estómago le provocaba unas nauseas horribles y estaba seguro que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que su amigo estaría bien, que estaría esperándoles con una gran sonrisa y haciendo alguna broma al respecto, entonces él le golpearía por tomarse tan a la ligera algo así y todo estaría bien, eso es lo que quería creer.

Sala lucía igual de mal que él y sabía que debía tratar de consolarla, pero no se sentía en las condiciones para ello, solo pudo atinar a tomar su mano para apretarla con fuerza sin saber si estaba tratando de calmarla a ella o a él, quizás ambas. A media voz ella le dijo que por eso su celular había sonado, Emil tenía su número como primera opción en caso de emergencia, luego venía el teléfono de ella y al final el de su entrenador. Eso solo le hizo sentir peor, su celular sonó dos veces y él lo ignoró por completo creyendo que no era nada relevante.

Al momento que llegaron su hermana evitó que saliera disparado a la recepción, por ahora era mejor que hablara el entrenador al ser el tutor legal. Les explicaron toda la situación, el mismo conductor que había causado el accidente había llevado al joven al hospital y asumía toda la responsabilidad, este mismo al ver que ellos tenían que ver con el chico que atropelló se comenzó a disculpar una y otra vez, Mickey simplemente quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos y estuvo a punto de insultarlo hasta que recordó que estaban en un hospital, no quería causar problemas en el lugar y ser echado antes de poder ver a Emil. Y hablando de ello, el doctor les dijo que no había peligro alguno para su amigo, solo un par de lesiones leves y rasguños lo cual era un milagro y alivio para la situación.

-¿Podemos verlo?-. Sala le quitó las palabras de la boca, había recuperado algo de color.

El médico asintió y les guió por un pasillo hasta el elevador, de ahí al tercer piso hasta dejarlos frente a la habitación en donde comentó que la anestesia ya debería estar dejando de hacer efecto y que despertaría en cualquier momento. El entrenador del checo les dijo que mejor entraran ellos primero, supuso que eso mejoraría al instante el humor del joven, además de que tenía que hablar con el conductor del vehículo respecto a las acciones legales que serían tomadas en su contra. Al momento en que cerraron la puerta tras de ellos el corazón de Mickey se atoró en su garganta y sintió que se echaría a llorar igual que su hermana estaba volviendo a hacerlo en ese momento. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Era perturbador verlo en esa situación:

La bata del hospital les permitía ver algunas vendas en sus brazos, unos parches en su cuello y con una raspadura en la mejilla que, seguramente, fue causada por algún deslizamiento que tuvo al caer, apenas y le habían puesto un parche allí, lo que más preocupó al italiano fue la venda que rodeaba su cabeza ¿Habría sido más grave de lo que les contaron en realidad? Fue el primero en acercarse, Sala tenía miedo de tocarlo y provocarle más daño del que ya tenía. Mickey se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano del checo con toda la suavidad posible acariciando un par de raspones del dorso de la misma. El ligero apretón que le dio le alertó de inmediato, alzó la mirada notando como el rubio comenzaba a abrir los ojos parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y al intenso blanco de la habitación.

-Hey Emil, hola-. La voz del moreno sonó ronca pero con gran alivio y suavidad.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te duele algo?-. Sala no tardó en acercarse sonriendo más tranquila. Emil los miró a ambos un tanto confuso.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua cariño?-. Preguntó la italiana de manera casi maternal. Por alguna razón eso a Mickey le molestó, pero no precisamente porque cómo le habló, sino que porque el checo le ignoró para asentirle a su hermana.

- _Por favor_ -. Salió en apenas un susurro de sus labios provocando que ambos volvieran a preocuparse. Después de un buen trago de agua el rubio no paraba de mirar la mano que Mickey sostenía y que no tenía intensiones de soltar.- Sala… ¿P-Podemos hablar?

-Claro que sí, ¿qué sucede?-. Ella le sonrió con ternura. Emil dio una rápida mirada al moreno.

-M-Me refiero… A solas por favor-. Pidió apartando su mano de la de Mickey, este la retuvo un segundo por la sorpresa, y sin verdaderas ganas de querer soltarlo en realidad, antes de dejar que se alejara al notar la incomodad en su rostro. Supuso que se debía a lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Mickey asintió a ninguno en particular y se fue de la habitación, solo alcanzó a ver que el checo le miraba con autentica curiosidad, pudo jurar que incluso vio algo de temor en su mirada, el agujero en su estómago se volvió a hacer presente. No estuvo más de 5 minutos afuera cuando su hermana volvió a abrir la puerta, volvía a estar pálida incluso peor que antes encendiendo todas las alarmas internas del moreno ¡¿Le había pasado algo a Emil?! Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la habitación pero los brazos de su hermana se lo impidieron.

-Llamen al doctor por favor, es urgente. Y Mickey, lo mejor es que no entres por ahora-. Dijo Sala volviendo a empujarlo para que se alejara de la puerta. Él no entendía nada, ¿Emil estaba realmente enojado por lo sucedido? ¿Qué le había dicho a Sala?

La joven no le dijo ni una palabra por más que intentó preguntarle, solo dijo que debía confirmar algo con el doctor antes de decirle algo y, al llegar este, volvió a entrar a la habitación y a él lo mandó a sentarse en las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Fueron esta vez 15 minutos más de tortura mental, su estómago rugía con hambre y se preguntó si Emil habría comido algo desde la mañana. Notando que aún nadie salía de la habitación fue a la cafetería del hospital donde se compró un jugo de uva con un sándwich de queso y jamón, le compró a Emil un muffin de nueces con almendras y unas galletas de naranja a su hermana. Al volver ella le esperaba fuera de la habitación con una mueca pensativa, agradeció las galletas y volvió a quedar en silencio, parecía pensar muy bien lo que quería decir a continuación hasta que reparó en algo.

-¿Y eso?-. Señaló el muffin que el moreno tenía en una bolsa.

-Es para Emil, supuse que no ha comido nada y quizás esto le pueda mejorar un poco el ánimo, le gustan mucho las nueces con almendras-. Sonrió un poco al recordar que, de niños, el checo iba a todos lados con bolsitas de ellas y lo seguía haciendo. La mueca de Sala le quitó la sonrisa.- ¿Sala? ¿Qué pasó dentro? ¿Por qué querías que llamáramos al doctor?

-Verás Mickey… Yo… Necesito que tomes esto con calma-. Parecía que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento y trató de disimularlo masticando un trozo de galleta, pero este le pareció terriblemente amargo.

-Me estás asustando. ¿Qué rayos pasó con Emil?-. Sala tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Al parecer no eran solo rasguños y esas cosas, s-se golpeo la cabeza… _Emil tiene amnesia_ …

Y, en ese momento, Mickey pudo jurar que el mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

La caja vacía de su jugo cayó al suelo y no dejaba de mirar a su hermana con el horror plasmado en el rostro, era una broma de mal gusto, de _**muy**_ mal gusto. Su boca se sintió seca y no podía moverse. _**Amnesia**_. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza entendiendo bien lo que esa palabra significaba, pero negándose a creer en ello. Pasó de largo a su hermana para entrar en la habitación aunque ella tratara de impedirlo, debía corroborar el mismo aquello, era imposible que fuera verdad. Era una broma, una broma pesada de parte de ambos. Sí, eso debía ser. Pero la mirada que de Emil le estaba dando en ese momento le decía todo lo contrario, le miraba igual que se le mira a un completo _extraño_.

A Mickey le entraron muchas ganas de tomarlo de los hombros y agitarlo reclamándole que no era posible que le haya olvidado, pero el temor en los ojos azules del rubio le hizo pensar en frío. Haciendo uso de todo su control se acercó y dejó el muffin en le mesa junto a la cama de Emil, le dio una pequeña sonrisa esperando no asustarle y eso sacó un pequeño sonrojo tímido en el rostro ajeno reconfortándolo un poco, al menos algo que no hubiera cambiado. Luego de eso salió por donde vino ante la atenta mirada del joven en la camilla y su hermana que cerró la puerta cuando él salió. Entonces Mickey se fue a sentar a una de las sillas del pasillo, escondió el rostro en las rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin importarle si alguien le veía o no.

Su hermana se quedó sin habla por un momento antes de reaccionar y correr a envolverlo en sus brazos. Trató de cantarle como él solía hacerlo con ella, pero solo terminó llorando ella también tratando de decirle algunas palabras para reconfortarlo. _"No es tan grave. Podemos ayudarlo. Nos recordará. Tranquilo"_ Mickey lo agradecía, pero sentía que nada podía ir bien en ese momento. Para cuando ambos lograron calmarse un poco Sala le explicó lo que pasó con el doctor: Al principio Emil al menos recordaba su nombre y edad, cuando el entrenador volvió con la familia del checo al teléfono pudo reconocer sus voces y los nombres de sus padres, pero esa abrupta información le habían mareado bastante. Cuando le dijo a Sala que quería hablar a solas le explicó que, en realidad, no sabía quiénes eran ellos y había dicho su nombre por reflejo.

-Y me dijo que lo pusiste nervioso, por eso quiso hablar conmigo-. Eso hizo sonreír un poco a la chica.- No es como que fuera muy común despertar en un hospital con un chico guapo de mirada intensa tomando tu mano-. Sala rió sin muchas ganas.

-¿Nos recordará?-. Ese era el principal temor del moreno en aquel momento.

-El doctor dijo que sería complicado, pero no imposible. La cosa es no sobrecargarlo de información, que vaya poco a poco recordándonos. Empezar por presentarnos de nuevo y contarle un poco su relación con nosotros-. La italiana sonrió triste a su hermano, este desvió la mirada.

-Sala…

-¿Si?

-Perdóname, ayer sucedió algo con Emil y no tenía intensiones de contártelo en realidad… Pero… Bueno, quizás ya lo sabías o no sé-. El moreno se frotó el rostro intentado encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Ve al grano Mickey.

-Ayer cuando Emil fue a saludarme a la pista con la sorpresa de que estaba en Italia… Estábamos hablando respecto a que le dije que si tú y él llegaban a salir yo no me opondría, que él tenía mi visto bueno, por decirlo así, y entre tantas cosas terminó por decirme que yo le… que yo le gustaba-. Debía admitir que era bastante liberador quitar ese peso de encima, pero el recuerdo de los ojos llorosos de Emil por su culpa le dio un sabor amargo y perdió cualquier intensión de comerse el sándwich que había dejado a la mitad.

-Emil… ¿Emil se te confesó?-. La cara de Sala era un poema, ya lo había sospechado pero que el checo se confesara la tomó con la guardia baja, no esperaba que tuviera tal valor.

-No exactamente… Fue algo inesperado y terminó semi confesando eso.

-Y… ¿Tú que sientes por él? ¿Qué le respondiste?-. La mueca de Michele no le trajo buena espina.

-La verdad es que nada, él asumió que iba a ser una negativa y dijo que mejor lo olvidara y actuara como si no hubiera pasado. Yo pensaba hacerle caso… ¡Auch!-. Sala le había dado un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Tenía que hacer eso, ¿actuar como si nada? ¿Quieres a Emil?

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero!-. A lo lejos un enfermero le chistó para que no gritara, simplemente le hizo una seña y volvió a mirar a su hermana con el seño fruncido.- Emil es mi mejor amigo Sala, es obvio que lo quiero.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Un amigo nada más?-. Su voz sonaba decepcionada y se puso a pensar en ello, ¿él y Emil como algo más? Lo que más le provocó un escalofrío fue que no le costaba mucho imaginarlo.- Hagámoslo más simple, ¿qué sientes cuando Emil te abraza?

-… Mi estómago se siente raro y tengo una sensación el pecho que es agradable-. Murmuró el italiano frotando el lugar.- Me gusta mucho cuando Emil sonríe, me dan ganas de estar feliz todo el día como él, pero no me gusta que siempre sea tan amable con todo el mundo, quiero que sea así solamente con… conmigo-. Mickey volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas, esta vez por el sonrojo de su rostro que Sala podía notar gracias a sus orejas.- Me gusta que Emil siempre esté revoloteando cerca de mí, que me moleste con sus mensajes y que siempre me sonría, quiero que me sonría solo a mí-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir suspirando al haber sacado todo fuera, su pecho se sentía más ligero.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Mickey-. Su hermana volvió a abrazarlo emocionada.

-Je, gracias, ahora entiendo por qué me sentí molesto cuando Emil te avisó a ti primero que venía a Italia.

-Descuida hermanito, no pienso quitártelo-. La joven rió, pero la mirada de su hermano se ensombreció haciéndole callar en el acto.

-El imbécil ese que conducía me lo acaba de arrebatar-. Frotó su frente con total rabia contenida, Sala apretó su brazo.

-Son sus recuerdos Mickey, están ahí en algún lugar de su cabeza, solo tenemos que hacerlo recordar de a poco-. La chica sonrió frotando la espalda de su hermano.- Además, puedes aprovechar para ir conquistándolo otra vez, aunque no entiendo qué vio Emil en ti-. Soltó una carcajada al notar la cara asesina de su gemelo y este solo suspiró negando con la cabeza.

El doctor les dijo que Emil podría irse al día siguiente a primera hora, ese día se quedaría para una revisión total, por lo menos lo peor no pasó y él se encontraba a salvo. En tanto al conductor sí se haría una denuncia y ya se vería como se resolvería todo en la corte, de eso se encargaría el entrenador de Emil. En cuanto a la familia del afectado, Mickey habló con la madre y logró convencerla de que su hijo se quedara en Italia el tiempo que iba a quedarse el rubio anteriormente, osea hasta después de las nacionales, puesto que el viaje en avión podría hacerle algo. El italiano se sorprendió al escuchar la risa al otro lado de la línea.

-Mi querido Michele, solo quieres que mi retoño te recuerde también, solo cuídalo por mí ¿Sí?-. La voz de aquella mujer sonó tan comprensiva y maternal que solo pudo sonreír.

-No se preocupe señorita Nekola, cuidaremos bien de él y lograré hacer que me- ¡Nos recuerde!-. Una risa fue lo último que escuchó antes despedirse.

Al día siguiente estaban los gemelos en el hospital listos para recoger a su amigo, al principio Mickey había insistido en ir solo pero su hermana le recordó que Emil, a pesar de no recordarlo, se sentía muy nervioso en presencia de él, solos solo empeoraría. Lo primero que hizo al verlo con un pequeño bolso fue sonreírle con toda la ternura que pudo al checo provocando el sonrojo instantáneo en su rostro, su hermana le codeó para que "dejara de coquetear con el pobre". Ayudó al joven a subir al auto y realmente era adorable verlo mirar tan emocionado por la ventana del copiloto, lo primero que dijo fue que no estaban en República Checa y, Mickey decidió tomar una desviación para él, se maravilló al ver la Torre de Pisa y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Italia.

Al llegar a la pista Emil corrió a sentarse a las gradas en primera fila para ver al resto de patinadores que ya estaban practicando, sin perder tiempo los gemelos entraron a la pista para calentar, pero antes Mickey patinó hasta donde estaba cerca del rubio quien parecía fascinado viendo los saltos que realizaban sobre el hielo. Estando en ese estado no parecía notar que algunas personas de la pista le miraban preocupados y murmurando entre sí.

-¿Yo hacía eso?-. Preguntó maravillado a un desconcertado italiano.- Parece igual de genial que los deportes extremos.

-Sí, eres un gran patinador también-. Respondió el moreno viendo a sus compañeros de manera fría para que dejaran de estar murmurando cosas.- Ya recordarás y podrás volver a patinar… _conmigo_ -. Murmuró al final sin ser escuchado.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos memoria! ¡Apresúrate!-. Se dijo Emil presionando sus sienes con una sonrisa provocando una pequeña carcajada en el moreno que lo puso nervioso.

-Sea como sea sigues siendo Emil Nekola, de eso no hay duda-. Mickey sonrió con total sinceridad volviendo a colorear de rosa las mejillas ajenas.

-G-Gracias… Eh…

-Michele Crispino-. El rubio extendió la mano como un saludo normal, pero el moreno la tomó con delicadeza depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos.- Puedes llamarme Mickey, guardo ese apodo para gente especial y, no importa lo que haya pasado, tú sigues siéndolo-. La cara de Emil era un completo tomate en aquel momento, aunque la cara del italiano no quedaba atrás por lo que, bastante avergonzado se alejó a seguir practicando sin notar como el checo acercaba la mano que besó a su pecho en donde su corazón latía a un ritmo familiar.

Según su entrenador, Emil no tocaría la pista hasta que recuperara al menos esa parte de su memoria, este no tuvo mayor problema dedicándose a observar a los demás patinadores durante los siguientes días. Quedaba cerca de un mes para las competencias nacionales. Los días siguientes trataban lo más sutilmente hacer que el checo recuperara la memoria, había momentos en que parecía que recordaría algo acabando en nada frustrando a los tres amigos. Sí, se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido a la presencia de "Mickey" y del como este le trataba, le parecía curioso que con él fuera casi amoroso, le tratara con cuidado y demás, en cambio con el resto de la gente no se parecía en nada al estereotipo de hombre italiano. Aunque eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir que le mostraba otra parte de su personalidad haciéndole sentir especial.

Después de la primera semana después de un entrenamiento Mickey se quedó hasta un poco más tarde con el rubio como público. Cuando se aseguró que no quedaba nadie más en la pista le mostró los patines que había escondido en su bolso emocionando a Emil, rápidamente se los colocó y, con pasos tambaleantes, puso los pies en la pista aferrándose a la orilla con algo de nervios, uno por estar haciendo algo que sabía a su entrenador no le gustaría y dos porque no recordaba cómo hacer aquello. Tomando un poco de impulso se animó a abandonarse al hielo, no movió ni un centímetro sus pies y dejó que el cuerpo se deslizara solo con el impulso que había tomado, no llegó muy lejos y ahora estaba lejos del borde, iba a entrar en pánico. Trató de dar un pequeño paso y habría caído de no ser porque Mickey logró sujetarlo por la espalda y volviendo a ponerlo recto.

-Mira, no es muy complicado-. El italiano se posó frente a él y tomó sus manos sonriéndole para darle confianza.- Vamos, te ayudaré, derecha y luego izquierda-. Patinó despacio hacia atrás con Emil muy concentrado en mover sus pies tal como le era dicho.

No fue nada fácil, pudo haber varias caídas que lograron ser evitadas por los reflejos de Mickey que no perdía de vista al rubio, sobre todo cuando este pidió patinar por su cuenta, se quedó a su lado atento a cualquier señal de peligro. El cuerpo del checo comenzó a recordar, ya no era tan difícil mover un pie y luego el otro e, incluso, evitó el borde de la pista para tratar de acostumbrarse más rápido a lo fácil que se deslizaba por el hielo.

Mickey decidió que debía dejarlo por el momento y él mismo se dedicó a deslizarse a lo largo de la pista, cerró los ojos un momento pensando en lo que había hecho durante la semana para que Emil le recordara, nada parecía funcionar del todo. Suspiró frustrado, al menos trataba de ser más suave con él a diferencia de antes, ahora con sus sentimientos aclarados trataba de demostrarlos con pequeños gestos: acariciaba su mano como si la hubiera rozado simplemente, respondía pacientemente sus preguntas con una sonrisa, ¡incluso le abrazaba por dios! Pero no daba ninguna señal de que fuera a reconocerlo, ¿el premio? El duce rostro de Emil sonrojado, eso era suficiente para que no dejara de rendirse e intentarlo otra vez. Con esa emoción en el pecho hizo un Triple Lutz-Triple Loop, la combinación de su hermana, no debía perder el toque de ese salto.

-¡Sala!-. Gritó de repente el checo aferrado al borde de la pista, se deslizó hasta estar de rodillas en el hielo, el moreno no demoró en estar a su lado tomando sus hombros con cuidado, se apoyó en él para salir de la pista y sentarse en las gradas, lucía mareado.

-¿Qué sucedió Emil?-. Decir que estaba preocupado era poco, más aún cuando el rubio le abrazó escondiendo el rostro en su hombro pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Emil?

-R-Recordé a Sala… Oh dios ¿Cómo es que la olvidé? Debe estar tan enojada-. Soltó una risa entre amarga y contenta. Ahí lo entendió, el salto, la combinación de Sala. El corazón de Mickey comenzó a latir con rapidez, si recordaba a su hermana…- Pero…

-¿Pero?-. Las esperanzas fueron quebrándose poco a poco.

-Perdóname Mickey, te veo en algunos recuerdos, pero… pero… moreno simplemente le abrazó con fuerza permitiéndole aferrarse a él.

-Tranquilo _"caro mio"_ -. Susurró con ternura, era un pequeño pero significativo paso. Emil simplemente asintió sin soltar aún el abrazo, no preguntó por lo que dijo Mickey, desde que salió del hospital le llamaba así y no quería preguntar su significado, sonaba lindo y solo esperaba que no fuera un insulto.

Entonces el italiano comenzó a cantar.

Emil recordó los mismos brazos que le acunaban en ese momento, el llanto infantil y la suave canción contra su cabello. Cerró los ojos concentrándose por completo en aquella brisa de recuerdo, aferrándose a él para que no se perdiera entre sus lagunas mentales. Sonrió con tranquilidad siendo arrullado por la suave voz del italiano, sentía su corazón reconocer el calor ajeno tratando de latir al mismo ritmo.

- _No dejes de cantar, por favor_ -. Susurró Emil más tranquilo, aunque esa tranquilidad se perdió un poco dando paso a los nervios al sentir como su frente era besada antes de que la canción volviera a retomarse.

Sala reaccionó muy contenta al día siguiente, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo de no ser porque Mickey se interpuso en su camino por el simple hecho de los celos, tanto porque su hermana abrazara a otro chico como porque este chico fuera precisamente Emil, este pareció confundido al ser abrazado por la espalda siendo alejado de la chica quien solo rió divertida por la actitud tan obvia de su hermano. Aunque esta actitud era obvia para todas las personas que rodearan a aquel grupo peculiar, Michele Crispino era conocido por la sobreprotección que tenía con su hermana, antes del GPF al menos, y ahora era lo mismo con Emil Nekola, pero era comprensible cuando considerabas que tu mejor amigo había tenido un accidente.

Para el italiano ahora tenía dos objetivos que cumplir: Ganar las competencias nacionales y lograr que Emil le recordara para confesarse adecuadamente. El primero era relativamente fácil, dominaba su programa, ya tenía listo su vestuario y dominaba cada salto que debía dar en su presentación. La segunda en cambio… era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ya había intentado muchas cosas para eso, pero lo máximo que había conseguido era recuerdos borrosos por parte del checo, tampoco quería agobiarlo mucho con el tema, aún se mareaba cuando recordaba cosas de golpe. Mientras pensaba en alguna otra solución, incluso pensó en buscar por internet, se dedicaba por completo a velar por su seguridad, cuando salían a pasear por la bella Italia no se despegaba del checo. Hay que agregar que también estaba el hecho de que le gustaba ponerlo nervioso, sobre todo cuando le llamaba _caro mío_.

Emil seguía siendo el mismo de siempre tomando en cuenta la situación. Aún sonreía con esa pizca que rozaba la picardía y la inocencia, siempre tenía algo bueno que decir y, ahora que ya tenía más confianza, no se despegaba de Mickey. Bueno, era al revés lo del apego pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era agradable estar sujeto de la mano con él y su corazón latía muy feliz cuando le rodeaba en un abrazo. El rubio se preguntaba si aquellos sentimientos que tenía en el corazón eran de antes de que tuviera amnesia, parecían llevar mucho tiempo allí y no le molestaba, le hacían tratar de recuperar por completo la memoria con más ganas. Solo esperaba que cuando lo lograra Mickey aceptaba sus sentimientos. Emil era muy distraído como para notar que el moreno trataba fervientemente de volver a enamorarlo.

Tres semanas pasaron, ya solo quedaba una semana para las nacionales y cierto italiano estaba entrando en pánico, en cuanto todo eso se acabara el rubio se iría de su lado y no podía permitirlo sin que se acordara de él. Por ahora solo había recuperado algunos fragmentos de su memoria, simplemente donde él aparecía en alguna escena pero fuera de ello no tenía la menor forma de recordar alguna relación más profunda que aquella. No tenía caso, era hora de rendirse en cuanto a intentar que le recordara, solo le quedaba la esperanza de confesarse, no dejaría ir a Emil sin que supiera lo que sentía por él. Antes del accidente no se lo había dicho por estar confundido, ahora es lo mínimo que el checo merecía.

Después de entrenar le pidió que le acompañara a dar un paseo por un parque cercano a la pista, el lugar había sido decorado con luces en los árboles para darle un aspecto agradable al atardecer. El rubio quedó maravillado con la belleza que podía mostrar algo tan simple como aquello. Alguien tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos para comenzar a caminar, sonrió avergonzado y feliz al ver a Mickey de la misma forma quedando ambos en un agradable silencio compartido. Por lo menos lo que el checo aguantó, su naturaleza parlanchina se hizo presente enumerándole a un paciente italiano las cosas que le habían agradado de haber estado allí en Italia y lo agradecido que estaba de que hayan sido tan buenos con él.

-Pero…-. Eso hizo que el moreno detuviera su andar para mirarlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo _caro mio_?

-No me gusta, no, detesto el hecho de no poder recordarte-. Su voz sonó triste y decaída.- Cuando recordé a Sala creí que en seguida podría recordarte a ti también, son hermanos después de todo, pero cada recuerdo en donde estaban ambos tú salías borroso, _**desconocido**_ por completo-. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron sin permiso rompiendo el corazón de Mickey.- Quiero mis recuerdos de ti devuelta, te quiero devuelta Mickey-. Sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar, el italiano tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No, no me gusta verte llorar _tesoro mío_ -. Limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas antes de abrazarle pasado los brazos por su cintura.- Sé que es difícil, pero ya encontraremos la manera

-¿No me odias?-. La carita de pena que mostró Emil le hizo sonreír con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Jamás podría odiarte. Yo también detesto toda esta situación-. El checo le abrazó escondiendo el rostro en su hombro aferrándose a él. Con eso fue suficiente, debía decirlo ahora.- Emil…

-¿Qué sucede Mickey?-. Los brazos del moreno le impedían alejarse para poder verle el rostro, pudo sentir como estos temblaban.

-Ojalá no te enojes conmigo-. Un apretón más en el abrazo.- Pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. Me gustas Emil, me gustas como no tienes idea-. El corazón el rubio se paralizó por completo.- Y… Espero que me perdones lo que haré.

Mickey se alejó lo suficiente para poner su mano en la nuca del checo para acercarlo a él y rozar sus labios de manera abrupta pero tratando de no asustarlo. El mundo que los rodeaba se volvió silencioso, no se escuchaba nada que no fueran ellos. Si bien el italiano era más bajo, en estos momentos le servía de ventaja para volver a rodear la cintura de Emil para evitar que se alejara. Sintió sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros y sus labios corresponderle de forma tímida, temerosa y confundida. Sabían al tiramisú que habían probado hace un rato, pero en sus labios se sentía aún más dulce, a Mickey no le molestaría volverse diabético besando todo el día al checo. Un contacto eterno roto en lo que pareció un simple suspiro traído por el viento.

- _Ti amo_ -. Susurró el moreno apenas sus labios se alejaron de aquel dulce placer.

Algo en la mente de Emil pareció golpearlo, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza los hombros del moreno y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos pero sin verlo a él exactamente. Había muchas imágenes pasando frente a sus ojos, peleas, regaños, risas, emociones enormes solo por estar junto a la persona que le llamaba con preocupación, pero no podía escucharle, no con el sonido de su corazón a un ritmo tan frenético pero que recordaba a la perfección, un ritmo que se había estado repitiendo toda la semana desde que había despertado con Mickey tomando su mano. Pero era demasiado, muchos recuerdos que se agolpaban uno tras otro cada uno con una emoción diferente, simplemente se desmayó en los brazos del moreno.

-¡EMIL!

* * *

Despertó después de lo que creyó fue un año entero, pero que en realidad solo fueron dos horas. Lo primero que notó fue un blanco casi enfermizo, estaba en el techo, en las paredes y en sus sábanas, el maldito hospital de nuevo. Lo siguiente que notó fue a Sala y Mickey peleando en la entrada de aquella habitación, momento… ¿Desde cuándo esos dos pelean? La última vez que los vio pelear así fue como hace 4 años. Emil abrió los ojos al notarlo, 4 años que él _ **recordaba a la perfección**_. Solo atinó a sonreír enormemente aguantando las lágrimas de emoción que querían escapar.

-No deberían pelear así en una habitación de hospital-. Casi como en una película de terror los gemelos voltearon a verle tan rápido que le dolió a él mismo el cuello.- Los van a sacar a patadas de aquí-. Y soltó una carcajada.

Carcajada que quedó ahogada por el fuerte abrazo de Mickey.

El shock no se hizo esperar, pero así mismo envolvió el cálido cuerpo ajeno con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces escuchó un sollozo. Si fue suyo, si fue del italiano, eso no importaba, solo se mantuvo firme al abrazo que se estaban dando como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque pensando en la situación que habían vivido las últimas semanas se sentía como algo parecido.

-M-Mickey-. Llamó Emil logrando separarse lo suficiente para tomar el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, este se aferró a sus muñecas besando con auténtico fervor el dorso de su mano izquierda.- Aquí estoy, ya no me iré a ningún lado…

-Casi muero de un infarto maldito idiota-. Más lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos violáceos.- Creí… creí…

-Pero estoy aquí… Mi mente está en donde debe estar _Michele_ -. Emil rió al ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa.- Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, no te gusta que alguien se acerque a Sala, me encontraste llorando cuando tenía 13 años y tú 17, me enseñaste a montar en bicicleta cuando ya me había dado por vencido, a mis 15 te diste el tiempo de ayudarme hasta que logré hacer un triple Loop y… y…-. El checo comenzó a llorar sin poder volver a hablar por la emoción.

Lo siguiente que se supo es que Mickey le abrazó con fuerza de la cintura para volver a besarse con necesidad, para saber si realmente estaban allí el uno con el otro. Sala, que se había quedado en la puerta viéndoles con una sonrisa, se sonrojó por completo volteando enseguida. Ella también quería saludar a Emil, pero él y su hermano al parecer necesitaban algo de privacidad por lo que cerró la puerta cuando salió al pasillo arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado una foto del bello momento. Dentro de la habitación el par se separó despacio, sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Mickey entrelazó sus manos sonriendo al sentir sus frentes juntas tratando de calmar un poco sus respiraciones.

-Eh… M-Mickey yo…

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije antes de que te desmayaras?-. Con las mejillas bastante rojas asintió.- Bien, entonces espero que haya sido claro. Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó aquel día Emil, te hice llorar y…-. El moreno suspiró con rabia relajándose al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

-Eso ya pasó Mickey, olvidemos aquello y ya-. Vaya ironía. La sonrisa que le dio el checo fue suficiente para que volviera a sonreír completamente contento. Emil volvió a darle un inocente beso que el italiano, haciendo uso de su sangre picaresca, fue recostando a su _tesoro_ acariciando suavemente su cintura sintiendo el ligero temblor del cuerpo debajo de él.

-¡ _Sacro cielo_!-. Con ese grito se separaron con rapidez, Mickey se quedó de pie tosiendo con falsedad mientras el rubio se aferraba a las sábanas con vergüenza.- Esta bien que quieras comerte a Emil, pero al menos espera a estar en un lugar más decente-. Se burló Sala con un avergonzado doctor tras de ella.

Después de un par de chequeos resultó que todo estaba bien con el checo, su memoria estaba bien y físicamente no había nada grave, pero que igual debía guardar reposo. Esto último no le agradó mucho, lo único que quería era tomar sus patines y volver a hacer todos los saltos posibles, por lo menos su entrenador fue condescendiente y le permitió estar en la pista pero que debería limitarse a dar saltos simples. Mickey tomó la mano de Emil y ambos se sonrieron.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a las competencias nacionales de patinaje artístico! Hoy estamos con el grupo masculino. ¿Alguna predicción Ricci?

-Por mi parte todos tienen mucho talento, pero las miradas se concentran en Michele Crispino, el muchacho ha estado trabajando duro para lucirse esta noche. Su hermana, Sala Crispino, quedó ayer en primer lugar en el grupo femenino. Todos esperan que logre igualar aquella victoria.

-Y hablando de ello aquí viene.

El público empezó a aplaudir con emoción y algunos fans levantaron un par de carteles apoyando al joven. Mickey sonrió listo para salir, detrás estaba Emil animándolo con gran fervor y un cartel que decía Crispino en grandes letras. Su actuación fue sublime, no hubo caídas, clavó todos sus saltos y mantuvo el rostro en perfecta armonía sonriendo cada vez que escuchaba a su querido novio alabarlo desde lejos. En cuanto terminó atrapó una rosa azul que lanzaron desde el público, saliendo de la pista tomó la mano del checo dejando un suave beso en esta antes de tirar de él para besarlo ante el griterío emocionado de sus fans. La rosa de antes fue dada a un sonrojado Emil que solo sonreía con emoción manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su querido italiano.

-Me alegra que estés aquí _caro mío_ -. Susurró con devoción sin soltarle.

-Nunca me dijiste qué significaba aquel apodo-. Comentó el rubio con curiosidad, sonrió con picardía.

-Significa querido-. Aclaró riendo al verle volver a sonrojarse.

-¡M-Mickey!

- _Ti amo_

-¡Mickey!

* * *

 ** _Amo a este par dsmfvslkfd. Las palabras en cursivas que dice Mickey están dichas en italiano, aunque es obvio xD_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
